


Regalos

by NaghiTan



Category: Dark Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podía tener el don de ver el futuro, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que su hija quería, porque si llevaba algo que no le gustase, ambos se disgustarían...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalos

**  
**Todo de **Sherrilyn Kenyon**

**Regalos. [Dark Hunters] Acheron. PG-13. #18**  
  
Podía tener el don de ver el futuro, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que su hija quería, porque si llevaba algo que no le gustase, ambos se disgustarían: uno por ver su regalo siendo devorado y la otra por no tener buen gusto con las cosas.  
  
Podría preguntarle a sus cazadores, pero ellos ya tenían suficiente con verlo cada que él quería ayuda... le preguntaría a Artemisa, pero esta lo usaba como esclavo sexual cada que aparecía, y sinceramente eso le cansaba.  
  
No podía vivir un misero día sin que la Diosa quisiera usarlo... de la manera sexual, él día que la Diosa le dejase en paz, sería porque él ya se hubiera decidido en destruir al mundo, pero lamentablemente... él era muy pasivo en esas decisiones.  
  
Ahora, volvería a preguntarse... ¿Qué quería Simi para Navidad?


End file.
